Being in Debt to an Arrogant Model
by observaant- not mean
Summary: It sucks when you get blackmailed & when you don't want any info to leak, you're forced to be his servant and cater to his every whim so he won't tell a soul. TalaOc KaiOc MaxMariam Mystel? & etc.
1. Black State of Mind

**Being in Debt to a Arrogant Model**

_Chapter 1: Black state of mind_

Author's Note: Hehehehehe, another story just popped in my head and while Luckiness is to be updated and FLY is going to be edited, I just had to type this down. I dunno where exactly I'm going wit this but I'm not really going to make any plans wit this story. I'm going to go wit the flow. Cuz if I write anything down I have the tendency to majorly complicate things and even I, the writer, gets confused by the events in the story. Whilst I type this story, I probably won't be sending it to 'til I am totally satisfied wit the plot and the chappie.

Some of the characters are from FLY but this is a high-school fic, and totally different from LUCKINESS. There might be some mirror circumstances to LUCKINESS but no worries the events and the endings will be totally nothing alike. The main diff. is that there will be no spinning tops in this story. And I doubt that my OC (RC) Lisa Jinnx will appear in the story. There is a new character I made up.

I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters.

Read and Review!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tala Valkov woke up to the loud ringing from his cell phone. He groaned and got up left the warm and comfortable bed. Tala searched for his mobile from his jeans he worn last night thrown on the ground. His room was freezing cold or maybe it was because he slept in his boxers were the problem. Finding it, he flipped it open and said hello.

"Good morning!"

"Aggh, what the hell? Why are you calling me so early?" Tala grumbled to his manager, Carla Amina. She was a little too perky in the morning for her own good. He rubbed his bright turquoise blue eyes and blinked a few times to stay awake.

"Today's your first day of school since you've been gone for two weeks. Yesterday at the party you told me to call you in the morning to wake you up!"

"I don't remember that. I was probably drunk or something." Tala said feeling annoyed. Getting up and he searched for a clean shirt. When he stumbled home this morning he didn't exactly have time to unpack his luggage. "Anyway, thanks Carla. I'll call you later."

"See ya later Tala!"

"Bye."

Tala glance at his alarm clock on the made- shift night stand he had. It was basically a big of books piled together. It was eight already and he had enough have time for a quick shower. Tala turned off his cell and grabbed the same pair of jeans he wore yesterday. He slipped the cellular in the back pocket. Yawning he headed to the minuscule bathroom of the tiny apartment. He was blessed that he didn't get a hangover from the drinking he did. Tala's signature blood red hair was a bit messy. And he was expected to look good.

A regular day of school for him which he was grateful when he had been traveling the world for fashion shoots.

o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rachel Chan hurried out of her apartment she was going to be late for school. Again for the ninth time this week and today it was Friday. Her younger sister had already left for school without calling her to get up. One of the elevators weren't working and she couldn't just run down the stairs from the fourteenth floor. She tried pushing the button again and fanatically tapped her foot to the floor. The old elevator doors opened again and Rachel rushed in the elevator and head smashed into a hard chest. She rubbed her head and looked up into ice blue eyes.

"Ouch. Sor-sorry about that." Rachel stammered rubbing her forehead. She moved away from the person and looked up to see exactly who she bumped into.

He looked familiar... Flame red styled in two tips and two fringes framed his gorgeous pale face and blue eyes that twinkled mischievously. Where had she seen him before?

"Do you mind?" Get a magazine and stare at it." The redhead snapped at her. His glare was scary.

Her cheeks were red and she cringed by her state of embarrassment. What the hell did he mean by that? "Sorry about that. You sort of look like someone I've seen before." Rachel murmured to the stranger not looking at him in the eye.

The guy sighed running his fingers through his gelled hair, "Its fine. I get that all the time."

Rachel felt very uncomfortable being in the elevator with him. The elevator was so slow going down to the fist floor.

Finally it lurched to the first floor. The redhead stranger already got off before Rachel could step out herself. He gave her a backwards glance and he was gone. She smiled and waved to one of her neighbors in the lobby and she rushed for Malril Secondary Private School.

Rachel was out of breath when she finally arrived at the castle called school. She checked her watch. She had five minutes before the bell was suppose to ring. Her younger sister, Jules was out on the front lawn with her own tenth grader friends.

"Hey sis." Jules greeted her coming up to her. Even through they were sisters, two years apart, they looked nothing alike. Rachel's straight hair was plain black while Jules liked to change her hair colour like every month and it was currently a dark brown colour with golden streaks. Even her sister's Asian brown orbs had contacts and were a light shade of green.

"Hhhii," Rachel managed to pant out. She threw her bag on the grass. "Why aren't you inside, getting ready for class.? The bell is gonna ring."

Jules rolled her green eyes. "Sis, sis," she began condescendingly, "Today is a late start. School doesn't start until nine-thirty. The principal announced that yesterday."

Rachel dropped to the still dewy lawn. Still gasping for breathe. "What! Damn I was late for school yesterday! I missed the announcements! Why didn't you tell me!"

"Sorry sis. It was _your_ fault that you were late for school _again_." Jules said glaring above her and passed her a bottle of water from her backpack. "You are so pathetic."

"Thanks, so much _sis_. If I'm pathetic then you are too. It's genetic." Rachel retorted. Then Rachel did a double take when she noticed the length of Jules' very very short skirt. "What are you wearing? That's _way tooo_ short!"

"Whatever. It's just a skirt. I'm going to hang with my friends. See you at home. Remember school starts at_ nine-thirty_." Jules taunted her and went off with her friends.

Maybe the school needed to go back to the uniforms- for some students anyway. Rachel was wearing her favorite pair of jeans and a cute shirt with a dark demin jacket. Glad she wasn't wearing a dress or a skirt, she laid on the grass and she could still smell the freshly cut grass. She liked the smell. It reminded her of summer and she loved summer. Rachel had nearly forty –five minutes to spare. Why not take a nap in the school's front lawn? It was almost October and summer was still around and shining in her face.

She closed her eyes and was about to doze off when a male voice said, "Aren't I suppose to do that?"

Then he stubbed her lightly in the ribs with his foot. She opened her eyes and glared at the towering figure. "Hey."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Haley Alero leaned against the school wall waiting for Robert Castleman to appear in the early morning. They were to plan the next meeting for the Student Council.

She brushed the lint off her black jeans. The one thing she hated about wearing black was the lint and dust she always seemed to accumulate dirt from sitting down. The baggy dark blue teeshirt she borrowed from Max smelled like Mystel's cologne for some reason.

She once again slept over at Max and Mystel Mizhura's house. Haley was suppose to wait for Mystel but he was a no show and she ended up falling asleep on the couch with Max from over exhaustion of playing his PS2.

Haley turned her head when she heard a few girls-or sheep rounding the hallway in their loud shrieking voices. She put her head phones on to try to tune them out.

"Like OMG! Did you see him?"

"Like of course! He looks even hotter in person!"

"I totally have every magazine he's ever been in!"

Sighing Haley brushed her black-reddish bangs away from her eyes. She had some idea who they were discussing. She heard from Bryan Kuznetsov that Tala Valkov was coming back from that modeling ...shit he did. Ugggh. Speak of the devil there he was. Ten feet away from her.

Tala was with Hiwatari, Spencer Syzveve., Bryan, Ozuma Eton, Johnny McGregor and the shorty Ian Pertorv. They were all standing in a circle. There was no way she could just ignore the pale redhead and pretend that she didn't see him. Tala flashed a devilish grin at her. She rolled her eyes, "Hey. Welcome back."

"Oh I can feel the love you have for me." Tala said sarcastically.

"I have_ no_ love for you. Well you have all those fan girls trailing you, makes up for it." Haley pointed out. There were flocks of girls in the hallway staring hungrierly at Tala, the _Super Model_. It was just a piss off so early in the morning.

"Hi." Bryan muttered to her. He was quiet and a loner basically. He was a lavender haired and eyes teenager. He stood at an impressive height of 6'4 but Spencer was even taller.

"Hey Bryan." Haley greeted him. She smiled inwardly when she caught Tala with a momentarily surprised face. She nodded her head at Hiwatari and he acknowledged her with a half little wave he had the tendency to do. They use to be really close friends but nowadays they rarely saw each other due to different schedules and there was nothing keeping them bonded to each other.

"So Haley, how's school?" Tala asked her. He had that annoying smirk on his face again.

"You know, I'm doing really well, since you left." Haley's green eyes gleamed and her lips pursed keen for a challenge. Tala stared back at her.

"Hey guys!" Max Mizhura suddenly said, jumping from behind Johnny. Her eye contact with Tala was broken. Haley loved Max's baby face and blue eyes and blond hair. When she came to Max, you had to yield to what he wanted.

Various people greeted him hello. Some grunted something. Sometimes it was just a little early for Max to be so go lucky. "I'm just reminding you guys about the voting for school uniforms to be banned from school permanently. It's this Friday and every vote counts!"

Max was the senior president of student council of Malril Private Secondary School. He was voted because he was well know to everyone as a really nice and hyper guy. He took the job and his duty very seriously. So Haley had no problem into convincing him to get rid of the school uniforms. Haley and Max both went to the principal and the P.TA. and made them- them (basically Haley glaring at everyone) see that uniforms constricted a person's individuality and creativity and some other bull she managed to say.

Well, with uniforms Haley had to were itchy grey 'slacks'(who says that word anymore?) and a stiff ironed white tailored shirt. The school didn't allow the various piercing that Haley had. Only two piecing on the ear lobes had been allowed, but since Haley had an eyebrow ring, and ten piercing in her ears it was a little difficult to allow the rules. So she in the company of Max had the rules bent to her will.

"Yes. Yes. Fight for the power!" Johnny yelled and raised a fist in the air.

"Fight for the right!" Ozuma yelled with him.

"To PAR-TY!" Ian joked and raised both of his arms.

"That's the spirit!" Max joked and smiled at everyone.

Haley rolled her eyes. She turned her head and saw that there was Robert with his girlfriend Suze something...whatever her first or last name was- over by the grand magnificent fountain and in lip lock. "I'm going to go... somewhere else. I'll see you later Max. Bye guys." Haley said curtly and went to go drag off Robert from his girlfriend.

Haley stood in front of the two making out and stomped her foot. Damn... ewww Robert...Haley shivered from just the nastiness. She quickly slapped Robert hard on the arm and even she could feel the sting of her palm. There the couple stopped and broke apart. Finally.

"Excuse me?" Robert muttered rubbing his arm. Haley raised a studded diamond brow at him. Robert quickly pecked his girl on the cheek and left with Haley to go the library.

Robert simply annoyed Haley because he was so predictable and polite. Haley needed spontaneity and movement. He needed to live a little and now one word to describe Robert was boring!

"Yes sorry. Lost track of time. Let's go. But you didn't have to slap me to get my attention" Robert said managing to even lecture her while apologizing. She rolled her eyes and he huffed.

They both continued on the way to the library.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

Tala strolled into first period and was getting a headache from the fan girls throwing themselves at him. Sure he enjoyed female attention but it got a little much when they surprised him when he was in the school's washroom about to take a piss. Tala _needed_ his privacy for that.

Class was about to start and Kai Hiwatari and Johnny McGregor were late for class with Mr. Pety (pronounced like PET-iEE). Tala already missed two weeks of school being in New York and he had to make a good impression on Pety. The teacher was frumpy , balding geezer. There was a lot of work he had to catch up on if he wanted to beat Haley.

Haley he noticed was sitting by the window and staring off into space. His ingenious mind just came up with a brilliant plan. He leaned back against his chair and smirked at a cute girl entering the classroom. She flashed a smile at him and sat down a few seats away from him. He had never seen her before, Tala had to get her name and number.

The bell rang and Pety called the students' attention. As Pety was calling attendance, Kai and Johnny strolled in class.

Sorry." Kai said coolly and Johnny nodded before both of them sat down beside Tala. Tala rolled his eyes. It was typical behavior for the rich kids.

Then another student came in and Tala recognized her from the elevator this morning. "Sorry sir." She said huffing and puffing.

Pety started yelling at her. Tala tuned him out yelling. The girl wasn't extraordinarily special. "Detention Rachel!"

Johnny and some other students were laughing their heads off. Tala focused his attention on Haley. He ripped a piece of paper from a binder and scribbled on it. Folding it into a paper airplane, he wrote his name on the top. Carefully he aimed it at Haley and it landed on her desk. Tala watched as Haley read over the note and smirked when she smiled at him devilishly.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Anywayz later : ) It's my march break right now, so I'm spending some time typing this out. Now it's not fully written out properly or really spellchecked. So ya don't flame me about the typos. Don't forget to REVIEW!

>p.s.: I just realized that this story might spoil some stuff for FLY. Oh well then. Read  
F L Y as well


	2. Better Than You

**BEING IN DEBT TO AN ARROGANT MODEL** ( a long title)

**_Chapter 2 better than you _**

Well I got major writer's block about this story so I hope u all like!

* * *

(sept.28th 9:45am ---- _basically the same day from chapter 1 )_

Tala was eagerly waiting for the bell to ring in Pety's class. The frumpy man was lecturing the class about how people should learn their lessons or some other crap. He pretended to write down what Pety was saying. He scanned the class- silently studying what the other students were doing.

Johnny wasn't even feigning to listen to the teacher yap his mouth. Instead Johnny was playing this Nintendo DS under the desk. Kai was sitting beside him and was madly scribbling something in a spiral notebook, that didn't really appear to be history notes. The rest of the class was trying to pay attention but the man did put a few students to sleep. He eyed the cute girl again. He still didn't know her name.

Tala sighed. He was bored out of his friggin' mind.

No way in hell would Pety mess with Kai and Johnny. The two were children to some of the richest people in the country and unless Pety wanted to get fired, he allowed them to do whatever the hell they wanted and they were given As in his classbecause the parents contributed to Malril Secondary Private school's sports funds or whatever. Through Tala was good friends with most of the rich brats- he had to say they were brats sometimes. Truthfully he only liked a few of his 'friends'. Tala has to be under the pretense that he actually cared whether that Mummsy took their credit card away or they weren't allowed to visits some other rich brat in some foreign city. His friends were friggin' filthy rich- so what the hell was their problem when there were less fortunate people out there in the world?

Tala had to work his ass off in middle school andup to grade10to apply to Malril on a scholarship. And his hard work paid off and the only reason he was at Malril was on a scholarship. But now Tala had made enough modeling money to buy himself some nice stuff. Tala was still going to work his ass off to get into a prestigious university. He was an inner nerd and the only one in his way of being number one was Haley Alero.

His icy blue orbs wandered to the girl he despised. Her black red streaked hair was tied up in a plain ponytail and her overgrown bangs partially covered her eyes as she was hunched over furiously writing something in her notebook.

She was perhaps a bigger nerd than Tala himself. She actually out of the willingness of her heart tutored others and managed to do academically very well in school. He scoffed at the thought. To Tala's knowledge he and Haley were currently tied for first place. They were both very competitive and no way was he going to be second best at anything.

_(Sept. 28th 10:10am) _

The bell rang finally. "You guys go ahead." Tala told them. Kai and Johnny were silently waiting for Tala to grab his things. Kai shrugged his shoulders and both of them left the classroom without him. There was a ten minute break until the next class was to begin. He knew they would be in the parking lot.

Feeling frustrated, he waited for Haley to pack her things. He glared at her back and her black hair that was tied in a ponytail. She turned around feeling the attention and Tala's eyes on her. Haley walked towards him.

"So c'mon. You want to talk in private?" She asked him.

Pety was glaring at them to go away, so the next class could come in.

Tala raised a red brow. "To the newspaper room. There's usually no one there."

Tala gave a low chuckle. "Wow you're a bigger nerd then I thought you were."

But he trailed after Haley weaving through the busy hallway filled with students to the newspaper room anyway. Dozen of his female fans waved to him and welcomed him back. Tala ignored them. He would focus on them later. Right now it was about Haley.

To her word the room was empty. It wasn't really a bad room, it had its own vending machines and two overstuffed couches. Tala had to break in this room for naps or for something one day. Haley and Tala both stood by the door, only a few feet away from each other. She cocked her head. "I'm curious. Let's talk about this bet."

"It's simple. Even though we don't look like it, we're the biggest competitive nerds here at school." He commented, and went closer to Haley and lowered his head until they were only inches apart. Haley fearlessly held her ground despite the very intimate pose they were in.

"I just want to prove that I am the best there is at this school. Beauty, brains and talent. If I can, of course, beat you in school that would be great." Tala arrogantly said flashing his pearly white teeth at her.

Haley placed an arm around Tala's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Tala, Tala, Tala. You conceited bastard. What makes you think you're going to win? Right, you the loser has to do whatever the winner says for a week. _Anything. _Clear?"

"Crystal." He whispered in her ear. It was getting a little hard to breathe with her so close. She smiled as well and then she dropped her arm and left the newspaper office. Tala's mouth curled into a smile. He really did enjoy playing these games.

* * *

(10: 13am) 

Kai stood outside with Johnny, Bryan and Kane by the parking lot doors. Johnny was huffing up a storm on his cigarette. Bryan was causally puffing his own crigarette once in a while.Kai wasn't one to smoke and kill his lungs. His grandfather was an excellent example why people should never smoke.Meanwhile Kane was glued to his celltalking tohis girlfriend, who was_ in_ the school somewhere. Kane just had to call his girlfriend very hour. To Kai it was just a waste of minutes.

"Why don't you go and just find her?" Kai asked Kane getting annoyed.

"I will." Kane replied and continued with his merry idiotic lovesick chatter with Samila Benson. Kai had a girlfriend as well but you didn't see him all gaga and lovesick over her.

"Anyone want tocut second period for early lunch?" Kai suddenly asked. The guys looked up at him. Kai wasn't much for talking. He rarely spoke. For some reason, he didn't feel like being in school today.

"Can't. My ma called the school to keep an eye on me from last year. Johnny said angrily throwing his glowing cig on the black concentete. He stomped on it with his Timberland boots. But then again when was the redhead never pissed about something?

"I know. I got enough shit boat load of problems." Bryan half explained. Kai nodded his head epathetic. Kai understood the message. Alero was tutoring Bryan in math and the bastard teacher was damn strict.

Kai didn't even bother with getting a reply from Kane since he wasn't even paying attention to his words. Kai didn't have the nessacary energy to ask the other guys if they wanted to ditch class.

" Ugghh," Kai mumbled and leaned against the brick wall. The bell rang signaling the next class was to begin.

* * *

(10:14am) 

Mystel Mizhura was by his locker grabbing his books when his 'twin' appeared (jumped more like it) beside him. Man, was Max as hyper as ever. " Hey, mom said no sugar in the morning."

"It was just a lollypop. So where were you yesterday? You didn't even come home last night. Haley stayed over as well." Max commented, his demeanor changing and he sounded serious.

"Well," Mystel began massaging his neck. It was a nervous habit he had, "Funny story. Mom and dad weren't home right? I ran into Ming Ming last night as I was about to come home from practice. She err... sorta dragged me shopping and then she took me to go clubbing. Bye the time I got her back home she invited me to stay over at her house since it was so late."

Max raised a pale blond brow and his mouth formed an O.

"No, no not like that!" Mystel quickly said trying to appease Max. It sounded very inappropriate now he thought it over in his mind. "Nothing happened! I slept on her couch. Anways you have a dirty mind. You pervert."

Max wasn't helping the guilt he was feeling.

"No way. You're the perv." Max joked.

Mystel and Max technically weren't twins per say. Coincidently their birthday wee on the same day. But Mystel wasn't a true Mizhura. He was adopted into the family when he was two months old. No one questioned them about their family because Mystel had naturally tanned skin (a health glow!) and honey blond spiky hair. He could have been easily mistaken as Egyptian, or Mexican. He had no idea who hisbiological parents were or his true ethic background. While, Max was pasty compared to Mystel and his face was splashed with freckles and silk corn hair, but the "twins'" eyes were the same shade of turquoise blue.

"Hey."

Mystel turned around and faced Haley. "Hey Hales." He softly said to her. The crowd was dispersing and the bell was going to ring soon. Taller than her by a foot and a few inches, he peered down on her and she looked up at her.

"You guys we're going to be late!" Max reminded them, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

But Mystel and Haley continued with the intense staring contest. The guilt he was feeling all morning intensified with Haley right thereThe girl usually had a way of getting Mytsel's pulse soaring when she was around and ruined his normally placate and happy mood. _Yeah, I should of called her...she's definitely pissed at me._

But Haley broke the eye contact. Her jaded eyes scrutinized his appearance, giving him a once over. She stopped at his lower region.

"Nice belt." She commented sounding icy. Mystel's cheeks coloured through – he was glad it was a bit unnoticeable with his tanned complexion. He had this dreadful feeling that Haley was either pissed or upset with him.

"Thanks." He didn't like where this was going...

"Is that new?" Max asked noticing the item. The belt in question was a black leather strap and his name spelled out in fake rhinestones glued to separate buckles. It was looped though his baggy jeans and he wore a wrinkly shirt. "Did Ming-Ming buy that for you yesterday?"

Mystel felt like bonking his twin over the head. Max shouldn't have asked that question. Turning away from Haley he shot his 'twin' a look and told him, "Y-y-yeah. I would never buy something like this myself."

Despite his calm face, he was staring to get panicky to Haley's reaction to this information. He glanced at her face to gauge her response.

"Well she has nice taste." Haley said her face quirking a grin. Mystel knew her long enough to know that it wasn't a good thing when she smiled like that. Mystel gave her a nervous sheepish grin, but she didn't return with a smile or even a frown. The bell rang before Mystel could explain or apologize to Haley about yesterday. He flapped his mouth helplessly.

"Well later Haley!" Max said to her dragging Mystel away.

"Bye." Haley muttered walking away from him.

* * *

(10:25am---- _class has started already_) 

Kai was still outside his back against the brick wall. He was still deciding whether he should even bother heading to class. He was late already. Was there any point in showing up when he didn't give a shit about school?

Other couples were skipping class for time to themselves. He offhandedly waved to a hyper Rei Kon and Mariah Chen as they went into Rei's car to drive off somewhere. The entrance of the back parking lot door slammed open. Kai winced as the the glass cracked and tiny spider web cracks appeared.

"Hey Alero." He half heartily greeted her. He stood straight up.

"Hi." Alero replied, but there was a scowl on her face as she walked towards him.

"Why aren't you in class?" Kai lazily inquired closing his eyes. He placed that bored expression on his face and crossed him arms.

He knew Alero for years and hell they were neighbors which when they were younger had taken baths together. They once hung out at school and played together at the park. She actually enjoyed school despise the fact she appeared as a social outcast. He remembered saying hi to her this morning but of lately he rarely spoke to her. He had no reason to seek after her. She was better friends with the Twins- Max and Mystel Mizhura anyway.

"I got Bakkery for math. And I'm late, so there's no way he's going to admit me to class. I see no point to even show up at the door." Alero airily explained to him.

Kai's crimson's eyes opened a fraction. He gave her a sly smirk. "Let's go have an early lunch." He affirmed. He glanced over to his bike.

She smiled at him. "We'll race."

* * *

(4:15pm-- _school is done!_) 

Rachel dropped her bag on the floor of the apartment where her family lived in.

She sighed loudly, clutching her math test she had gotten back today. It was depressing. 30 (percent) on her test. She absolutely bombed the test. Rachel had been confident that at least she had passed it. Shit! She didn't want to go to summer school!

"Hi." Rachel greeted her sister taking off her jean jacket. Jules still in the very short shirt had her legs dangling off the couch was chatting with one of her friends. Jules absentmindedly waved to her.

"That was my sister. Yeah... she had detention again..."

Rachel threw a pillow at her. Then she continued to tune out her sister's stupid vapid conversation with her buddy. She then went to the tiny kitchen and got out the good expensive pint of ice cream. Rachel deserved some comfort food.

"Rachel! ... Yeah... like oh my gosh! The party should be wicked... I got the most like fab outfit ever!...You have to see it... it's so short!"

Rachel couldn't help but overheard this part. Jules wasn't allowed to even go to parties. Jules technically wasn't allowed to even date, but she somehow managed to go out with guys nevertheless. Honestly Rachel loved her sister it was just that the clothes she wore were ridiculously tiny and it barely covered anything. _Jules is starting to look like a ...slut... or something. But I gotta love her anyways. _

Most of the time, their parents weren't home due to working late hours on the weekdays. Her parents had placed strict rules that most of the time Rachel obediently followed whist Jules loved to break. Rachel was responsible for watching her baby sister. It frustrated her to no ends that she had to bail out her sister and lecture her. And also wearing clothes like that attracted male attention which in turn wasn't a good thing really.

Rachel was beginning to feel enough more depressed. She had never been on a date... Spooning huge mouthful of ice cream in her mouth, she checked her watch. Oh man... time for her to go to work or she would be late.

She blamed that stupid ginger haired guy, Brooklyn for making her late for first period history. Because of him she had gotten detention. She wished she never saw his face again.

The day had gotten worse. To Rachel's astonishment the other redhead that she had bumped into this morning was in her first period class. She hadn't seen him in any of her other classes before until today. He was also in her second period class as well. The math test and detention had basically just ruined her day.

Quickly grabbing her backpack, she shouted a bye to her sibling and left to go to work.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Took me a while to do chappie 2. I was focusing on B O T H E R S O M E. Then my attention was on the Inuyasha story for a while. F L Y has 8 chappies typed already, just some major fixing and editing. 

Thanks for all the reviews! Glad about that. This story sadly has gotten more positive attention then any other story I have on But I'm still grinding my teeth about the stupid people who do not notice Author Notes or BOLD font ABOUT HOW I'M NOT A MARIAH HATER! Luckiness is on hiatus.

Thanks to :

Xinfernal: you're smart. All I can say is maybe... I like messing wit the pairings. So though it might seem like they'll together, they might not... Nothing is finally in my books.

Surfergurl16: I'm updated. Turthfully , I had no idea was going to happen wit this story. But I got to say thanks aniwayz.

Annie3: well thanks, That's still going to be a mystery...

Lovelykeadeinufan: I can't really spoil anything... just keep on reading!

Drazen: I would explain it to ya, but it's way too complicated for even me the writer. So just wait and see : )

Kawaii-kitty: I'm glaring at u, Lisa... I said don't flame me about the grammar errors. You must read the A.N.'s u bum. I was in a rush and so I didn't check over everything. Chappie 2 has fewer mistakes. Happy?

Twisted Whiskers: Thanks for the nice comments. You get a super- huge bag of cookies in return for reviewing. Everyone gets ice creams for reviewing. The weather is getting warmer now, when after a few weeks of freezing weather. I blame global warming.

Wolf of the snow: Thanks and now I've updated after like two months!

Shadow goddness99: Really this story was sorta rush and not really planned out, but thanks anywayz! I'm glad that people like it.

O0o0o0o

I have no idea what Mystel's real nationality is... also Max and Mystel are pretty similar personality wise. They're both very hyper and happy. T'is why I decided to make them twins. Also note Ming-Ming will be in the story but she'll be in her queen form, she'll be like seventeen. All the characters in the story are between the ages 16-18.

It might seem obvious, but I got a few surprises for this story. There's still some holes in this story... Next chappie will be the party... People getting rowdy and drunk. While Rachel has to bail her sister out.

Read and review! Later : )


	3. Be Right Back

Thanks for all the reviews: Saber Ice, Kawaii-kitti, xInfernal, Annie 3, lala, Cindykirara, xXAquiliusDraconisXx, personne du monde

I had a bit of trouble for this chappie. The ending (for this chapter, anywayz) really sux. I think it's like a curse, each story I have, the third chapter is the hardest to type. Sorry for the delay in posting this!

Note: Haley Alero calls Kai by his last name and vice versa. Also it might get a little confusing, because of the timeline. Where Kai and Haley went off, Rachel is already home.

* * *

**B e i n g - I n - D e b t - t o - a n -A r r o g a n t -M o d e l**

**Chapter three:  
****Be right back**

_Sept 28th morning before lunch time_

Haley grabbed the pillow from under Hiwatari's head. He didn't protest from her pillow thievery... he wasn't asleep was he? His face was turned away from her.

The both of them were in Hiwatari's mansion, in some random guest room. The maids didn't bother them and Hiwatari's grandfather and parents weren't home. Loud music was blaring yet Haley felt exhausted. Maybe laying on this huge, soft king size bed wasn't helping...she yawned again.

When she was younger every time she came over, Hiwatari demanded that they play in one of the empty guest rooms or in the gardens. So they were forced drag the huge toy chest to one of the rooms or with great effort to plug in his Nintendo 64 in the TV. His grandfather hated that they played in the living room.

They hadn't had a 'play date' for years. Ever since high school began, despite being neighbors there wasn't anything connecting them together, so they drifted away. Haley was ashamed to say, she didn't bothering finding a way to say friends with him.

Struggling, Haley sat up hugging the stolen pillow, trying to stay awake. It even smelled like Hiwatari's soap he used. She remembered he use to drool in his sleep when he was younger when they were forced to take naps and have sleepovers. _Ewwwwww. Hiwatari kicked that habit didn't he?_

There was so much they could have been doing instead of napping. Second period was being wasted here. Her morning had turned better when Tala made that stupid lame bet with her. After that she met up with Max and Mystel. Haley mashed the pillow as her thoughts turned to Mystel and the fact that he ditched her for that blue haired slut! Shaking her head, she refused to be upset about Mystel and his brain dead girlfriend Ming-Ming. She leaned over and shook Hiwatari's shoulder.

"Yo. Wake up man."

"Mmm..."

" Let's go to Chuckie's."

Hiwatari turned over facing her. His crimson eyes were still half asleep. His voice was hoarse when he spoke. "Shit Alero, I was fucking asleep. You want to go all the way to _Chuckie Cheese_? Why?"

She grinned at him. "Remember the good times we had? That place was fun. I'm in the mood for greasy pizza."

"You and your mood swings." He muttered. But he managed to swing his long legs to get up from the bed. "You're going to scare the little kids, with that face of yours."

"Haha," she sarcastically said and threw the black pillow at his head.

_Back at school._

_An hour later_

Haley was relatively in a good hyper mood when heading back to school. Hiwatari was driving in his other car. While he pretended he was back to his broody self. But she knew that Hiwatari was full of energy.

Basically they spent some time eating the most delicious mouth watering, extra cheese pizza and chugging a jug full of sugary coke. Afterwards they both had a couple packets of skittles and chocolate while playing those stupid games trying to win tickets. Hiwatari comically failed to get enough tickets to win anything other than a neon comb. Haley luckily won the bonus game and five hundred tickets dispensed out of the machine. Gloating she spend ten minutes at the prize area picking out a reward for herself.

Haley grabbed the huge purple bear from the back seat and handed it to Hiwatari.

"What?" he asked staring blankly at it. He crossed his arms in defiance. Some girls might have thought he was good looking, but Haley knew him way too well to get hot and bothered over his 'dark good looks'.

She raised a brow. Then Haley poked him hard in the chest. "Take the damn bear, I won for you. Give it to your girlfriend for all I care. It's just you better take it." She threatened him.

Hiwatari groaned in annoyance however he begrudgingly took the huge animal. She smirked at him. So walking (almost skipping from the obscene amount of sugar she had eaten) in school with the bear tied on his back, they entered the caferia. There was ten minutes before it was the end of lunch. Haley knew her friends were still eating and lounging around.

"Yeah, hey, next time we skip we should hang out with Ozuma." Haley causally said. She really didn't know if there was going to be a next time...

"Sure Alero." He said shrugging his broad shoulders. She almost smiled at him.

Hiwatari nodded his head signaling bye, when he spotted Bryan and the other guys.

She sorta missed hanging out with him.

"Later." Haley walked to the table where her friends- most of them anyways.

"Hey guys." She said and sat down Max. Haley took out the bag of sour gummy worms and handed them to Maxie.

"Thanks!"

"Hey girl." Mariam Minako, Max's girl friend greeted her. Those two made a really cute couple. Except Max and Mariam were polar opposites, personality wise. Max was involved in every club at school, including the Gee Club. Compared to Mariam she was lazier, cool and the only team she was involved in was the volley ball team, which Haley joined as well. They, in a way complimented each other. Max was openly affectionate with her and Mariam was a bit embarrassed, thoughyou could tell that Mariam was happy when she was with him.

Ray and Mariah was another sickly cute couple sitting at the table. They were making out at the moment. She liked Mariah, she honestly did, and it was just that she hated PINK. Ok so the girl had pink hair, did she have to colour coordinateher colthespink?

"So where were you during lunch?" Mystel questioned her. She flashed him a fake smile when she saw the person who was clinging to his arm.

Ming-Ming Berea. Haley hated her the first time she meet her. Ming-Ming was new to Maril this year. She had long blue hair and long lashes which batted very huge aqua eyes. At 5'7 she was tall and leggy. She was wearing a short skirt and a tight v-neck teeshirt which practically every guy could see down her chest. Maybe Haley was jealous of her look,however she hated her personality as well. Ming-Ming acted like some frail innocent little girl who got every guy to do her work. It annoyed her to no end. What happened to 'girl power' and not being artifical?

Haley specifically told Mystel she couldn't stand her and what did he do? _Invite_ her sit at the table for lunch and _hang out_ with _her_. Maybe it was selfish of her to expect him to do what she said, but... Haley just couldn't stand her! Then Mystel had the nerve to tell her that once Haley got to know that girl better, she wasn't all that bad.

"Hey you weren't in Bakkey's either." Hilary Tachinba commented. Haley was actually friends with Hilary. The brown hair girl was a bit too enthusiastic for her. Hilary was interested in the same issues as her. "You missed a lot. Bakkery commented his prize student was missing. And he almost hugged Tala. It was funny."

"Yeah well I was late and you know that bastard. He hates anyone who's late. So ditched class and went with Hiwatari back to his house." Haley answered looking at Mystel when she told him this. She couldn't help feel a little spiteful. Haley admitted to herself, she wasn't a saint and she could be calculating and a bit cruel.

"Then we went to Chuckie Cheese."

_At the lunch table where Kai was sitting_.

"Aren't you fucking whipped by that bitch." Tala drawled as Kai approached the table. All eyes were on the stuffed animal. The big fuzzy purple bear was still strapped to him.

He ignored the comment about Alero. She was a bitch, although that was why he liked her. Kai was close friends with the both of them. He knew Alero almost all his life and Tala was new from last year. Both of them made his boring life, a hell of a lot more interesting. He wasn't going to get involved with their little war against each other. There was some agenda between Tala and Alero.

"Even your girl can't order you around." Johnny taunted, playing with his noodles.

Kai rolled his eyes and took the bear off of him and placed it on an empty chair. He shot the others a death glare. "We went to Chuckie Cheese. Alero tied this damn bear to me. So shut the fuck up."

"Gosh Kai, I didn't know you were so sensitive." Spencer mockingly said.

"Welcome back man. So Tala the party is going to be on Sunday. My folks won't be leaving until Saturday for some business crap." Kane said grinning.

The strict code that no girlfriends were allowed to sit at the table applied to Kane. The rule was made for Kane really. It was nauseating to see Salima and him making out. Or then all in love, with their sick baby names for each other, 'CandyKane' and 'Salami' and etc.

"Can't wait for Sunday. I've been away for too long." Tala said smirking. Kai smiled as well. He needed a good party to get his mind off of things.

* * *

_sept 30th_

_Two days later: _

"Ok bye mom, bye dad!" Rachel said on the phone. She passed the phone to Jules so she could say something.

Their parents decided to go treat themselves at a spa for their anniversary. They deserved this trip. It had been three hard years for their family. As happy as Rachel was for her parents, she was tired of baby-sitting Jules all weekend.

Jules, only two years younger than her, acted more immature than she did. Rachel constantly was forced to rescue her sister from situations where she wasn't suppose to be in the first place. Jules was lucky to have such a dutiful sister like her.

Finally Jules hung up the phone. "Ok sis. I'm going to Victoria's house now. I'll be back like at twelve." Jules told her.

Rachel nodded and muttered whatever, happy to just get rid of her. Jules was annoying, and she continuously nagged Rachel for her new skirt the whole weekend. She would have happily given it to her. The skirt her aunt brought for her was too short and wasn't Rachel's style. She looked up to inspect her outfit. Jules was wearing jeans and a jacket over her pink shirt. Her hair was out of a ponytail and she had a bit of makeup on her face. She was carrying her backpack.

Odd. Jules does her homework at a friend's house.

"Bye!"

"Good riddance!"

And her sister was out of the door.

_Yay peace and quiet. Finally._

Rachel flopped on the couch and turned on the tv. Her favorite show was on and she was intensely watching. For another two hours she was entertained. Then Rachel's stomach growled. Hmmm... she was in the mood for chocolate cookies.

Lazily she got up and headed to the tiny cramped kitchen of the apartment. Opening the fridge door, to her shock and dismay, there was no more milk! Rachel couldn't eat cookies without cold, refreshing milk. Frantic she searched the contents for milk, if it was hidden somewhere by the vegetables. The cookies could not be eaten with juice or coke.

Tch. It was already ten –thirty and she didn't want to run to the grocery store. So like an older sister, she was going to demand that Jules come home early and get a bag of milk. Rachel dialed Jules's cell number. She stomped her foot, getting impatient. Jules had her cell turned on 24/7. After ten rings, she finally answered.

"Heellloooooo?"

"Are you drunk? (Pause, as she listened) At a party!" Rachel screeched. Her sister's voice was slurred and loud music and people shouting could be heard in the background.

_Jules lied to me! She said she was going to study. _

"Naaaaahhh. Wait- yea! I am! Hahahaha. I didn't know. I only drank fruit juice. Hahahaahaha." Jules shouted, hurting Rachel's delicate eardrums.

Her concern for her sister grew. Someone could take advantage of her... anything could happen...

"Where are you?"

"You know a big house. A mansion, oooh yea, that's what it's called!"

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Okay stay where you are. Hang out with your friends, but say in the living room. I'm coming to get you." Rachel ordered her.

"Byyyyyye."

"Bye."

She had an idea where Jules was. Salima mentioned that her boyfriend was throwing a welcome back party for that model guy that went to her school. Rachel didn't really pay that much attention to gossip, it had been a depressing Friday. Salima had invited her, Rachel declined. Parties weren't her thing. She liked peace and quiet.

Quickly changing into jeans and a sweatshirt, she grabbed her keys and her wallet. Rachel mentally calculated the distance from Kane's home from her apartment building. She had been there once before and she had felt like the third wheel with all the couples making out.

sigh Rachel was going to have to ride the bus.

0.o

o 0

It wasn't hard to spot Kane's mansion. The street was lined with expensive cars and teenagers were milling around and throwing up in the rose bushes. Music vibrated the grass she waked on. Rachel dodged large drunk kids to enter the mansion.

She frantically searched for her sister in the crowded living room. Possibly half of the school populace was at this party. Usually she would have been amazed at house massive the place was and the furnishings in the place must have cost more than what her dad made a year.

Rachel was getting self conscious. She didn't care about designer labels or wearing the right clothes at school. Yet at the party she realized that she was improperly dressed for a place like this. Most of the girls were half naked. _Oh well, it's not like I want to dress like them._

In the dimly lit living room, Rachel narrowed her brown eyes and managed to spot her friend, Victoria. She was talking to Brad something, that guy in her history class.

_What the? What the hell is the girl wearing?_ The skirt wasn't even thigh length and that shirt was practically see-through! Rachel did not want to know if her baby sister was dressed anything like her friend. Getting pissed, she marched to Victoria.

"Hey _Vicky_. Where's Jules?" Rachel loudly demanded.

"Hey!" Victoria said, laughing nervously. She wasn't at Jules' level of drunkenness yet.

Brad with a beer can in his hand waved to her. She greeted him back with a little half wave. Rachel really didn't know Brad that well.

"You know, I think she went upstairs. I got to use the bathroom. Bye!"

Victoria then quickly weaved around the crowd to lose her. Already the pounding music was giving her a headache.

Rachel walked up the grand staircase to try to find Jules. Why in fucking hell would she be upstairs? It was pitch black and she was sure there was no beer to drink. Loud giggles and moaning could be heard from various rooms.

_Oh my..._

Her eyes widen as her slow mind figured the meaning to Vicky's words. Jules was having_ sex_ in one of the bedrooms... Okay her sister wasn't a saint, but she couldn't... Rachel refused to accept that Jules wasn't a virgin.

She had to stop this! Being to hyperventilate, she tried to come up with a plan to find her drunken sister. Jules was intoxicated, so a random guy was benefiting from her inebriated state of mind... Mom and dad would kill Jules, if she became pregnant and then her future would be ruined.

Laughing could be heard in a bedroom to Rachel's left. It sounded just like her sister's irritating giggle. With inhuman strength or perhaps the door wasn't locked, she busted in the room.

She could hardly see, in the dark but she could defiantly make out two figures on the bed.

"J-jjuules?" She was shocked.

"Naaahhh... y-yeah? Is that you sis? Why the hell are you here?"

"Get dressed. We're going home."

Jules got up in the dark, and she rustling would be heard. Rachel turned around as Jules dressed. The guy, she had just slept with was still half asleep.

Rachel bit her lip, from yelling at her sister. She'll scream at Jules when she would be sober and coherent. _How the hell could she do this!_

She stumbled and Rachel was forced to wrap an arm around her sister's waist to keep her steady. Her clothes weren't exactly put on properly.

Rachel helping her sister brushed past a hard body. "Sorry." She mumbled and then glanced up to the face. She almost lost her breathe, embarrassed.

_That redhead from before. _

"Whatever." He said in annoyance. He moved past her.

0.o

* * *

_She looks familiar. _Tala glanced back over his shoulder. The girl and her sister- the smashed girl looked related to her. She was gone already. _Whatever then._

Tala had been immensely enjoying himself and getting other girl's phone numbers. He was a model, there were perks with the career he was in. Girls flocked him like dogs to kibble. It was twelve already and he had to go meet Carla for breakfast on Monday. To his aggravation, his ride home Ian, had disappeared. He could have bought a car with all the money he made, however the insurance for a teenager was too costly. Tala assumed to could always bum a ride from a friend.

He had heard from some random girl that Ian was upstairs. The question that was wondering though Tala's head, was where did Ian find a brain dead girl to sleep with him?

He laughed to himself. _She must have been ugly._

One of the doors to Kane's room was open. Tala waltzed in the bedroom and flicked on the light switch. He was right. Ian was there, flopped on the bed half asleep. And naked. _Ew. Ian is an ugly kid_.

"Shit. Put some clothes on you fag. I got to get home early." He said disgusted. Tala turned away and noticed that a camera was situated in front of the bed. He never thought of Ian as the kinky one. The light for the camera was blinking. It was still recording. Tala smiled as he could use this to his advantage.

He took the tape and put it in his pocket.

* * *

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

I couldn't help but make Rachel a bit naive to her sister's_ true _personality. She's in denial. Well, yah, a bit confusing and the chappie is a bit short. Sorry, I had to save some stuff for the next chapter.

**Review!**

Oh yeah... Go read my other stories (but don't forget to review them!). My fave story I've ever written is my **M& Ms**. Main pairing Mystel and Ming-Ming.

Also my third fave story is **F L Y**. I spent lots of time working on it! It features Brooklyn! I dunno if anyone is still interested in that story...

Anywayz later : )


End file.
